Amor entre las rejas
by soy una lechuga
Summary: Elsa Winters a sus 17 años de edad, apunto de graduarse e ir a Harvard, por un trágico accidente es encerrada en la Penitenciaría Juvenil De Máxima Seguridad (P.J.D.M.S). Es ahí donde conoce a su compañera de celda Anna Summers, una adorable pelirroja que le enseñará que su estancia en la penitenciaría no es tan mala. (RE- SUBIDA de nuevo para los que la leían:c). [ELSANNA, AU]
1. Chapter 1

**¡Saludos! Bien, sé que borré la anterior pero quiero aclarar que es la misma historia solo que ahora mejorada, algo así como la versión 2.0 (jejeje). En fin, voy a poner más trama y cosas por el estilo. Espero que sea de su agrado u_u**

 _ **Antes de empezar las típicas cosas que hay que dejar en claro:**_

 _ **-Ni Frozen ni ninguno de los personajes presentados me pertenece.**_

 _ **-Ni Anna ni Elsa tienen parentesco, es un AU alterno moderno ¿Ya?**_

 _ **-Lo que esta en cursiva se remonta al pasado de Elsa (Esta historia se centra principalmente en lo que le ocurre a Elsa). Lo que está entre comillas y además en cursiva es lo que nuestra hermosa, linda, preciosa Elsa piensa.**_

 ** _-Esto es chica x chica, si no te gusta, NO LO LEAS, así de fácil, así de sencillo._**

 **RECUERDEN QUE ESTO YA LO SUBÍ Y ES SIMPLEMENTE RE-SUBIRLO CON MEJORAS ¿YA?**

 **Sin nada más que decir, disfruten está historia primeriza de mierda:DD**

* * *

Capítulo 1: No todo va a ser tan malo

Tal vez habría muchas cosas que pudieron haberle salido mejor. Muchas que pudieron haber cambiado. Si tan solo él se hubiera apartado de su camino. Si tan solo ella no hubiera manejado borracha. Si tan solo ese coche no hubiera pasado justo en ese preciso instante. Si tan solo el coche hubiera frenado a tiempo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, las cosas hubieran salido mucho mejor de lo que tenían que salir. Pero lamentablemente nada de eso paso.

Una melancólica rubia iba en un coche de policía con un particular traje naranja, las manos atadas al frente y los pies atados lo suficiente para dar pasos cortos. Miraba la fría ventisca que azotaba el coche, veía como los blancos copos de nieve caían, se preguntaba una y otra vez _"¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Cómo termine aquí?"_

Así es, Elsa Winters, a sus 17 años de edad, una chica superdotada, a punto de graduarse del instituto e ir a Harvard, fue arrestada por asesinato en masa y es enviada a la P.J.D.M.S (Penitenciaría Juvenil De Máxima Seguridad).

-¿No tienes frío?- pregunto el policía que tenía en frente.

-El frío no me molesta- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

El transcurso del viaje fue silencioso, ni siquiera la radio emitía música de fondo. La rubia todavía podía recordar cómo había llegado ahí, al coche policial, esposada, camino a un futuro completamente desconocido para ella…

* * *

 _Era una habitación pequeña, una mesa, dos sillas, un reloj en la pared, puerta cerrada, una rubia platinado, de orbes azules, sentada con la ropa que había usado la noche anterior y un detective calvo, con saco y corbata que miraba detenidamente a la muchacha que tenía en frente._

 _-¿Porqué estabas manejando a las 3 de la madrugada, borracha y esta demás decir que sin siquiera tener permiso de conducir?-preguntaba el hombre calvo a la muchacha que tenía en frente, no aparentaba más de 50 años._

 _\- Ya se lo dije, mi amigo Ralph estaba dando una fiesta, decidí ir, me tome un par de cervezas y una botella de Vodka, no me sentía muy bien, Ralph me prestó su auto para ir a casa, y entonces yo iba manejando apresurada y…_

 _\- Anthony Smirnov… Así se llamaba el joven que arrollaste- dijo mirando a los azules ojos de Elsa – Tenía un futuro brillante ¿Sabes? Capitán del equipo de football, le quedaba muy poco para irse a la universidad, pero ahora no se va a poder ¿O si, Elsa?_

 _-En mi defensa el pudo haberse apartado- dijo- y si no me equivoco el también estaba borracho ¿No detective?- respondió Elsa sin mínima expresión en el rostro._

 _El detective se acerco peligrosamente a la acusada, sin apartar la vista de sus fríos ojos_

 _\- ¿Y qué hay de la familia que iba en el otro automóvil? ¿El padre también iba borracho?- Elsa se estremeció. No respondió nada. Sabía que la familia solo estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Tragó pesadamente y desvió su vista a la palma de sus manos siempre tan frías._

 _El hombre calvo se apoyo en su silla- No sobrevivió ninguno de ellos. Anthony murió casi de inmediato y la familia… Bueno pues la familia lo mismo, padre… madre… y sus dos hijos ¿Qué trágico no?- Apartó la mirada de la de Elsa y miro el reloj de la pared- ¿Y tu como te sientes Elsa? ¿Cómo te sientes al saber que mataste 5 personas en 3 minutos?_

 _La chica de ojos azules guardo absoluto silencio. La familia no tenía por qué morir. Anthony tampoco. Se pudo haber evitado…_

 _La puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron dos policías, uno fornido y alto con barba, y otro igual de fornido, un poco más bajo quizá, sin barba._

 _-Muy bien Señorita Winters, estos dos sujetos de aquí van a llevarla a que se cambie. A primera hora de la mañana nos la llevaremos._

 _Elsa en un principio no reaccionó. Se quedo en blanco. Abría la boca para decir algo pero la cerraba repetidas veces.._

 _-¿A dónde me llevan? – Logró decir la rubia con una nota de pánico en su voz._

 _\- Oh no se preocupe por eso señorita Winters, es un lugar bastante cómodo, no va a ser tan malo como cree…_

 _-¿A dónde me llevan? – Dijo alzando la voz._

 _-La llevaremos a la Penitenciaría Juvenil De Máxima Seguridad, por asesinato en masa- dijo sin más el hombre._

 _\- ¡No puedo hacer eso!- La rubia se levanto de golpe- ¡No Puede! ¡Fue un accidente!_

 _-Ya lo hice señorita Winters- la desafió sonriente._

 _La rubia dispuesta a estrangular al detective se alzó sobre la mesa echa una furia. Dicho acto no se completo ya que los dos mastodontes que estaban detrás la sujetaron y la llevaron a la puerta._

 _-Señorita Winters, yo que usted me reacomodo y me tomo las cosas con calma- Entonces se acercó a su oído- Recuerde que yo soy la persona a cargo, y esto niña pude costarte tu libertad - Y le guiñó un ojo mientras llenaba su cara con una sonrisa de satisfacción- A primera hora en la mañana usted estará encerrada con las otras personas como usted- dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro- llévensela muchachos._

 _Y probablemente nunca en toda su vida Elsa odió tanto a otro ser humano._

 _Vio a sus padres en el pasillo, su madre sollozando descontroladamente y su padre consolándola, siempre la misma maniobra. Su mirada se cruzó con la de su padre. Ella esperaba una mirada de "todo va a estar bien" pero en cambio recibió una de "Lo has hecho de nuevo Elsa, la has cagado de nuevo". Tan malditamente típica de su padre, "Debería coleccionarlas". Apartó mirada y sonrió de lado "Tal vez la Penitenciaría no suena tan mal, al menos no tendré que volver a verlo" pensó._

 _A primera hora del día siguiente, en una ventisca normal de invierno, una atractiva rubia de ojos azules, con un particular traje naranja,_ _con las manos esposadas al frente y los pies encadenados de igual forma lo suficiente para dar pasos cortos, era subida a una patrulla de la P.J.D.M.S, se subió al auto y se quedo en silencio mirando por la ventana, con una pequeña sonrisa triste en su pálido rostro._

* * *

Unos fuertes brazos fueron lo que la sacaron de sus pensamientos, se abrió la puerta y un guardia la tomo para sacarla, la pasaba por al menos 40 centímetros.

La empujaba a una puerta de acero, miró hacia atrás y diviso a lo lejos una puerta igualmente de acero pero más grande y ancha, rodeada de altos muros con alambrado en la parte superior, con una torre en cada esquina, lo típico de una prisión de película. _"se toman en serio eso de máxima seguridad"_ se decía.

Entró por la puerta y lo primero vio un ancho escritorio de madera, donde se podía ver una señora de avanzada edad que debía de ser la secretaria. La habitación era completamente blanca. Al lado izquierdo se apreciaba un cartel que decía en grande "VISITAS". Al lado derecho por el contrario solo era una puerta doble, de un blanco un poco más opaco.

Al lado del escritorio había una puerta simple que decía "WESELTON " la muchacha imagino que debería de ser el director de la prisión o algo por el estilo.

El guardia que la tenía sujeta la condujo por la puerta de la derecha, por un largo corredor donde tuvo que atravesar otra puerta de las mismas proporciones que la anterior, después de aquella puerta salió a lo que parecía ser el patio, uno bastante extenso, totalmente de tierra. Era separado por una gran malla, con un alambrado electrificado por arriba, supuso que el otro lado era el de los hombres.

Paso otra puerta doble y entro a otro pasillo un poco más corto que el anterior. Posterior a la puerta se hallaba una cafetería, igual a la de su antiguo instituto pero más amplia y vacía, al fondo se divisaba otra puerta igual al resto " _No más pasillos, por favor"_ pensó Elsa. Sentía que sus pies iban a caer, las esposas en sus tobillos ya le estaban apretando demasiado.

Milagrosamente el corredor era más corto que los anteriores, al final de este había una escalera, aquella escalera conducía a las celdas, eran una puerta de acero con una pequeña ventana en lo alto.

La llevaron a la última de la izquierda. Cuando estuvo ya al frente, el guardia la detuvo des esposó sus manos y ambos pies, Elsa se froto las muñecas que estaban rojas. El guardia abrió la puerta, jaló a Elsa de un brazo y la metió adentro sin ninguna aparente delicadeza.

-Tu compañera de habitación, la señorita Summers, acostúmbrate a ella- dijo secamente el guardia cerrando la puerta.

Poso su vista por el techo, las paredes, el suelo, y se detuvo en la cama. Una chica pelirroja con un traje particularmente anaranjado, ocupaba la cama de la derecha. Quería apartar la vista pero algo en aquella silueta tan sutil le hacía querer contemplarla para siempre.

-Sé que me estas mirando- respondió una dulce voz. La chica de traje anaranjado se incorporo sentándose en un extremo de la cama.

Era una hermosa chica pelirroja, con un mechón de su cabello pintado de blanco, todo amarrado en dos trenzas, una a cada lado, de unos dulces ojos azules, con unas infantiles pecas en sus mejillas. Elsa se quedo atontada con la imagen adorable de aquella muchacha.

La pelirroja, abrió los ojos de par en par, abrió la boca y formo con la boca una pequeña "O".

-Dios eres hermosa…-Logró decir la pelirroja.

Un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Elsa -¿Gracias…?-dijo apenada, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Espera, que? ¿Dije eso en voz alta? ¡Mierda! ¡No quise decir eso! Quiero decir no es que no seas hermosa, eres extremadamente hermosa con tu cabello, tu piel, tus ojos tu sonrisa… ¡Quiero decir! Oh mierda ya la cague… -La desconocida se sonrojo violentamente- ¿Empecemos de nuevo? ¿Por favor?- Elsa asintió con la cabeza- Muy bien, Soy Anna, Anna Summers- Dijo tendiéndole la mano. La muchacha de piel pálida cogió la cálida mano de la pelirroja. Al contacto de piel con piel ambas se estremecieron de pies a cabeza.

-Yo.. Elsa, Elsa Winters- dijo con cierta dificultad. Anna rió por lo bajo.

-¿Yo Anna, tu Elsa? - El comentario sonrojo de sobremanera a la recién llegada. Anna rugió en una sonora carcajada. A pesar de que se burlaba parcialmente de ella, no pudo evitar pensar que era la risa más maravillosa que escuchó nunca.

La rubia se sentó en la cama de enfrente, miro a la pelirroja de reojo.

-Cuéntame, Elsa, ¿Qué trajo a una belleza como tú a un lugar como este?- preguntó Summers con los brazos cruzados, se podía divisar un mínimo sonrojo por su cara.

Winters sonrió, le agradaba Anna (O al menos tuvo una buena primera impresión de ella), iba a ser su compañera de celda ahora, ¿Tendrían que llevarse bien, no?

Suspiró -Un asesinato en masa, ¿Tú?- Anna soltó una pequeña risita desviando los ojos y posando su vista en sus piernas.

-Cosas que pasan...-Respondió nada más la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

Elsa le sonrío, definitivamente su estancia allí no iba a ser tan mala.

* * *

Cuando dicen "Penitenciaría Juvenil De Máxima Seguridad" uno se imagina un lugar horrible con ratas, cocineras malvadas que escupen en tu comida, guardias violadores, matones por todos lados. Al menos eso era lo que nuestra bellísima rubia platinado pensaba. Pero no fue así. Bueno, no tan así.  
Luego de que estuviera la mañana hablando con Anna Summers (Su compañera de celda) sonó una especie de campana, cada una de las celdas se abrió y salieron todos sus ocupantes.  
A su derecha vio una chica un poco más baja que ella, con el cabello castaño corto y unos preciosos ojos verdes, al otro lado de la habitación se divisaba una maraña de pelo rojizo intenso.  
-Vamos a comer- le susurro Anna  
-¿Ah?- La chica de ojos azules se giro para ver a la pelirroja, era un poco más baja que ella.  
Anna rió por lo bajo.  
\- Que nos vamos a almorzar-dijo Summers sonriente  
Un toque rosado invadió las mejillas de la muchacha de piel de porcelana.  
La puerta doble de un blanco opaco se abrió de golpe dando a ver una guardia de complexión robusta, de tez oscura, con ojos tan negros que no se veían sus pupilas. Su aura irradiaba furia reprimida. Su uniforme azul con el clásicos wokie tokie hacían un gracioso contraste con la tonalidad de su piel. Elsa rió internamente.  
-¡Muy bien basuras!- gritó, lentamente sus pies recorrían el suelo, posaba su mirada por todas y cada una de las jovencitas de traje particularmente anaranjado. Cuando miro a los ojos a Winters se detuvo, analizándola momentáneamente de pies a cabeza- Ah, carne fresca- Y sonrió dejando ver una hilera de dientes algo amarillentos -Nombre, edad-bramó.  
Todas las muchachas de traje particularmente anaranjado se voltearon a mirarla.

-Elsa Winters, 17 años- dijo con su fría actitud de siempre, mirando siempre al frente.

-¿Winters?- se acercó a la muchacha rubia platinado-¿Llegaste esta mañana no?

-Sí

-¿Sí, qué?- dijo firme aquella mujer mulata.

-Sí, mi sargento- se apresuro a decir, posando rectamente como un verdadera soldado de las líneas noruegas. Las demás reclusas rieron por lo bajo.

La oficial se quedo mirándola desafiante por unos instantes para luego apartarla y reanudar su paseo hacía la puerta - ¡Las quiero aquí al primer toque de la tarde! ¿Qué esperan? ¡Largo!- abrió la puerta de par en par y se fue a paso firma bajando la escalera. Nadie se movió hasta que no se escucharon más las botas de la mujer negra.

-¡A comer chicas!- Gritó una pelirroja de cabello rizado, todas se relajaron y empezó un murmullo de colegialas. Una masa de uniformes particularmente naranjos se movía lentamente hacía la puerta de al fondo. _"Tal cual como un instituto"_ razonó.

Elsa sintió una presión en su mano izquierda, agachó la mirada y se encontró con una mano cálida y suave. Subió la vista y se topo con una pecosa pelirroja. Se sonrojo violentamente y se apresuró a desviar la mirada. Sutilmente y con una elegancia casi espectral se deshizo del agarre de Anna.

Bajaron la escalera en silencio, o al menos eso creía Elsa, que estaba con la vista baja sin apartar la vista del suelo. No se dio cuenta de que llegaron a la cafetería.

-Elsa, se supone que tienes que tomar una bandeja- dijo su compañera de celda con una risa entre dientes.

Avergonzada Elsa tomo una bandeja sin mirar a la pelirroja. Se sirvió lo primero que vio, antes de que se fuera, Anna la tomo del brazo y la guió a una de las tantas mesas alargadas de color gris, en una esquina apartada, donde estaba esa pelirroja de cabello alborotado que había visto anteriormente.

-¡Anna! Tardaste un siglo en llegar- saludo la chica de ojos celeste cuál cielo en verano.

-Cierra el pico Merida-La pecosa le hizo una seña para que se sentara junto a ella.

-¿La chica nueva?- pregunto la castaña que había visto en las celdas- Rapunzel Tangled, un placer Elsa- le sonrió.

-El placer es mío- le devolvió la sonrisa.

Una chica de cabellos rojos se sentó a su derecha en la larga banca.

-¿Por qué nos presentamos? - fijo de vista al cabello rubio platinado de Elsa - ¡Oh! La nueva claro…Ariel Neptuno – le tendió su pálida mano, Ariel la tomo y la atrajo hacía si, envolviendo a Elsa en un cálido abrazo. _"Huele a la playa"_ Se dijo para sí misma.

-Ignórala Elsa, es una sociópata- dijo Anna comiendo una especie de masa gris.

-¡Yo no soy ninguna sociópata!- refutó Neptuno dando un golpe a la mesa.

-Eso no es lo que dice tu expediente psiquiátrico- decía mofándose la pelirroja.

-¡Una terapia en grupo no es un expediente psiquiátrico!

-Uno tiene que aceptarse para poder superar sus temo- Ariel le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Summers -Hay dolor…- se dijo la pelirroja sobándose donde había recibido el impacto.

-Lo siento por eso Elsa, Anna es algo imaginativa para sus cosas- dijo.

Elsa rió cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de su mano. Se sentía cómoda entre estas chicas.

-Merida que descortés de tu parte, no te presentas- dijo Rapunzel, al tanto de todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué?- dijo la muchacha de cabello alborotado, con la boca llena de la masa gris. Percibió la mirada de todas en la mesa- Esta bueno –risas salieron de la mesa

-No hables con la boca llena, sucia- dijo la castaña de ojos verdes en tono divertido.

-Pero si todavía hay espacio- decía abriendo la boca.

-¡Asquerosa!- la castaña hizo un ademán por taparse los ojos con las manos

Merida, divertida, trago lo que tenía en la boca – Merida Lindström. A tus servicios preciosura - Y le guiñó un ojo. Una fina capa carmesí cubrió sus pómulos, sonrojarse en ese lugar debería ser un deporte olímpico para Elsa.

-Cuéntanos Winters, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- preguntó Ariel apoyándose sobre sus codos mirando a la rubia directamente a los ojos.

-Yo…-Fue interrumpida por Summers

-No seas intrusa Ariel, vamos, acaba de llagar- Neptuno le iba a responder pero sonó la campana.

-Mierda…- dijo Rapunzel cargando su peso en el respaldo de la silla.

-Terapia de grupo ¡Sí!- dijo con sarcasmo Merida - La mierda más entretenida que se puede hacer en este lugar.

-Adelántense chicas, yo acompaño a Elsa- respondió una sonriente Anna, logrando deslumbrar su blanca y bien cuidada dentadura- vamos Elsa.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Summers la había agarrado la mano y la tiraba hacía la salida de la cafetería. _"Me tomo la mano otra vez"_ Pensaba una sonrojada chica de ojos azules. Esta vez no hizo ni el mínimo esfuerzo por deshacer el agarre.

La condujo por la amplia escalera, pasando por las celdas, reparó que solo habían 10 puertas de metal, 5 a cada lado.

Pasada la última puerta, divisó una puerta doble idéntica a la del frente.

-¿Por qué hay tantas puertas?- se quejó

-No lo sé Elsa, quizá por si alguien se fuga se le haga más tedioso pasar, o al menos eso creo yo.

-O, el arquitecto era un bueno para nada hijo de puta que no sabía hacer otra cosa que no fueran puertas dobles-Anna rió.

-También puede ser eso-le sonrió.

Atravesaron la puerta y recorrieron el pasillo que (al igual que el anterior) al final tenía una escalera que conducía a un tercer piso.

Subida la escalera inmediatamente había una puerta doble igual a todas. La rubia se estaba cansando de ver puertas dobles y pasillos. Al otro lado del pasillo había una puerta normal.

En todo el camino de la cafetería hasta esa puerta, Anna no le soltó ni un minuto la mano a Elsa. Y eso la hacía sentir completa, y no tenía ni la más remota idea de el porqué.

Al otro lado de la puerta había un hombre grande, no tan viejo, su mandíbula era cubierta por una singular barba que finalizaba como un bigote, dejando al descubierto su mentón. Estaba sentado en una de las muchas sillas en un círculo, llevaba una bata blanca y una carpeta entre sus manos, llevaba un pase enrollado al cuello, de lejos se leía "Dr. Oaken". Cada silla estaba ocupada por una chica. Anna y Elsa se sentaron junto a Merida y Rapunzel, cuyas expresiones se podían descifrar a kilómetros, tenían la palabra "Aburrimiento" prácticamente tatuadas en la frente.

-Bien ya que estamos todos comencemos con la terapia en grupo, uh-uh – dijo aquel hombre – Empecemos como siempre… A veo una cara nueva por aquí- dijo apuntando a Elsa- Esta bien muchachas empezáremos por allí y vamos hacia la izquierda- indicó girando su dedo- Muy bien chica, nombre, edad, cuando llegaste y porque estás aquí.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Elsa. Acto seguido un pequeño sonrojo cruzó sus pálidas mejillas –E..Elsa Winters, 17 años, llegue en la mañana, y estoy aquí porque…- Recordó las palabras del detective y frenéticamente una carga de impotencia llenó su ser- Estoy aquí porque maté a 5 personas en tres minutos- dijo secamente. Apretó los puños en los costados de su silla al punto que sus nudillos quedaran blancos.

El doctor Oaken escribió en su carpeta, le sonrió a Elsa y dijo:

-Muy bien, sigamos por la izquierda- le dedico una mirada dulce con sus grandes y azules ojos a Rapunzel.

-Mi nombre es Rapunzel Tangled, 18 años, llegue aquí hace 1 año y estoy aquí porque empujé a mi madrastra por la ventana - dijo mecánicamente como si fuera una especie de dialogo que tenía que memorizar.

-Por la izquierda chicas recuerden- decía el hombre grande de bata blanca sin despejar la vista de lo que escribía en su carpeta.

-Me llamo Merida Lindström, 17 años, llegue aquí hace 2 años y estoy aquí porque un policía hijo de puta me encerró - unas risas revolotearon por la habitación chocando por las paredes.

Oaken suspiró negando con la cabeza.

Así siguieron chica por chica, eran 7 las que faltaban, Elsa no presto mucha atención a las historias de las chicas, algo escucho de asesinar a su madrastra y luego comer su corazón, o algo de ahorcar a la madrastra y bla bla bla. _"A estas chicas sí que no se llevaban con sus madrastras"._

Elsa recobró toda la atención cuando llego el turno de Anna.

-Hola, Soy Anna Summers, 16 años, llegue aquí hace 1 año y medio, y estoy aquí porqué- no alcanzó terminar ya que la campana la interrumpió.

-Muy bien chicas ya pueden irse- dijo el doctor Oaken simultáneamente mientras escribía en su carpeta.

Elsa maldijo por lo bajo a la condenada campana.

La masa de trajes anaranjados bajaron al segundo piso, la puerta de al fondo estaba vigilada por 2 guardias.

-A las celdas señoritas, sin quejas- explicó un policía situado al lado de la puerta por donde venía la masa anaranjada. Un suspiro de resignación unido envolvió el lugar.

Cada quién entro a la celda correspondiente.

Anna entro primero y se dejo caer en su respectiva cama. Elsa la imitó, dirigiendo su mirada al techo y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Elsa…?-La llamo la dulce voz de la pelirroja.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo mataste a 5 personas en 3 minutos?- preguntó

Elsa se quedo en silencio unos instantes. Se incorporó sentándose en su cama y dijo:

-¿En serio quieres saber?- preguntó enarcando las cejas. Anna se incorporo de igual manera que Elsa.

-Sí... Digo... Bueno... Eso creo- respondió la pelirroja jugando con una de sus trenzas.

-Manejando borracha todo se puede- Anna rió por lo bajo- ¿Y tú Anna?, ¿Cómo llegaste a parar aquí?- dijo la rubia acercándose a Summers, la corta distancia entre ambas camas ayudaba a que el rostro de Elsa quedara peligrosamente cerca del de Anna. Y en especial de su boca.

La pecosa sonrió de lado – Da igual, cosas que pasan – y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué cosas pasan?- Elsa se acerco un poco más. Con su frío y mentolado aliento chocando la piel de Anna, a la dulce pecosa la inundo la vergüenza.

-Yo…

-Tú…-dijo la rubia acercándose al oído de la joven. Summers se acerco y poso suavemente sus labios contra los de Winters. La unión no duro más de un instante la pelirroja, con un sonrojo que camuflaba sus pecas le sonrió dulcemente y le guiño un ojo. Anna se recostó nuevamente con una sonrisa de ensueño plasmada en su rostro.

Elsa la imitó, cerrando sus ojos, toco suavemente sus labios, y sonrío para sus adentros.

-Hey, Anna- la llamó por lo bajo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Esa mierda de la terapia en grupo se hacen todos los días? - Escuchó la pequeña risita de la pelirroja con la que se había obsesionado.

-Una vez por semana, y cuando llega una nueva.

Y se hizo un silencio tan cómodo, tan perfecto, que ninguna de las dos se atrevió a romperlo.

El primer día de Elsa Winters, internada en la P.J.D.M.S, no fue para nada como la había imaginado. Fue absolutamente mucho mejor.

* * *

 **En serio, gracias por leer la nueva versión, espero que dejen un Review para esta pobre alma en pena:'(**

 **Pronto estará el capítulo 2 u_u, los amo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola mi gente! Pues bien, aquí les entrego el capítulo 2. Perdón por la espera pero ¡Ya está aquí! Y con mucho suspenso, drama y mucho coqueteo lésbico.**

 _ **ACLARACIÓN: Ni frozen, ni sus personajes, ni ninguno de los personajes presentados a continuación me pertenecen, bla bla. Mucho lesbianismo, si no te gusta, no lo leas:/.**_

 **Podrían dejarle un review a esta humilde escritora para endulzar un poco su vida o no sé. Todo comentario es bienvenido.**

 **Ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo 3 para no hacerlos esperar demasiado.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar: Disfruten el capítulo 3.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

 _De repente apareció en un cuarto, sola. Era una habitación grande, amplia, cómoda. Pero tan fría, helada, silenciosa. Reconoció a primer ojo su cama de color azul con sus deliciosas sábanas de seda pura. Vibró de pies a cabeza al reparar que la habitación le pertenecía. Asustada como si fuera la primera vez que la veía deslizó sus extremidades por el suelo hacía su propia cama._

 _Vio a una mujer en su cama, una mujer de facciones tan delicadas, de una sonrisa tan dulce y un precioso cabello castaño recogido en un perfectamente peinado moño. Vio a su madre._

 _La mujer recostada en la fina cama, tenía sus cálidas manos apoyadas en la suavidad de las sábanas de seda. Acariciaba la cara de una pequeña niña de porcelana. Le sonreía a la mujer como sin ninguna preocupación, como si aquella mujer fuera a arreglarle la vida con una caricia. Sus pequeñas manos jugueteaban con las sábanas._

 _Se sintió como una maldita espectadora en un espectáculo que lucía su nombre._

 _La mujer Movía sus naturalmente rosados labios con una elegancia inhumana. No entendía lo que le decía. La pequeña rió. Necesitaba saber que decía. Su madre depositó un beso en su frente y se dispuso a levantarse. "Mamá". Se levantó. "Mamá". Camino sigilosamente hasta la puerta. Cada pasó era una tortura, "No te vayas mamá", entonces corrió a tropezones, "No te vayas de nuevo", pero parecía que el camino a su madre cada vez se hacía más largo, sus pies se hacían de hierro , "Mamá no me dejes". La mujer tranquilamente tomó el pomo de la puerta, dio una última mirada a su pequeña antes de girarlo lentamente. "¡MAMÁ!"._

 _Y todo ennegreció._

* * *

La fuerte campana la devolvió a la realidad. No estaba en la comodidad de su cama recubierta por sábanas de seda, no estaba en su gran habitación llena de juguetes, no estaba con su madre.

Estaba en su reducido metro cuadrado, con su incómoda cama de metal, con el frío atravesando su tez pétrea. _"Te encerraron ¿Qué esperabas?"_ Y se auto-dedicó una amarga sonrisa.

Elsa Winters había sobrevivido a su primer día en la Penitenciaria Juvenil De Máxima Seguridad. Y no había estado del todo mal. Y recalcamos el "No del todo".

Dejó caer sus delicadas manos níveas por sobre su rostro sin ninguna aparente delicadeza. Hizo un mohín para levantarse. Consiguió las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo, se incorporó lentamente _,_ se frotó los ojos con la palma de las manos. Entornó los ojos por sobre sus mangas anaranjadas, reparó la puerta de acero cerrada. _"Un muy ingenioso despertador colectivo"_ razonó Elsa y suspiró.

Un par de ronquidos le hicieron recordar que no estaba sola. Giró la vista y diviso a un reducido bulto anaranjado. Sonrió para sí, después de todo, nunca había dormido con alguien más tan cerca de ella.

Winters se acercó lentamente a la pecosa, se agacho sutilmente junto a ella.

-Anna…-Le susurró en el oído. Solamente recibió ronquidos aún más fuertes como respuesta.

Elsa, decida a despertarla, posó su mano en el hombro de su compañera de celda y presionó con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria- Anna, despierta- Como acto de reflejo, la pecosa se despertó de golpe, tomando de las muñecas a la rubia y aprisionándola contra el colchón, con una cara tan fría y dura que no le daba honores a sus adorables pecas.

-Dios, Elsa, casi me matas- Anna relajo el gesto, le sonrió de lado - Bueno, casi te mato - Y rió sin ganas, podría decirse que casi melancólicamente.

Elsa le devolvió la sonrisa involuntariamente, se quedo mirando los ojos turquesa de Anna sin darse cuenta.

La pecosa fue la primera que reaccionó al ver como se encontraban en una comprometedora situación. Un sonrojo brutal cubrió totalmente su cara. Saltó hacía atrás chocando contra la pared.

-Elsa yo… lo siento...No...No quise…Bueno…No sé….-tartamudeaba. Miró con sus ojos turquesas embalsamados en la vergüenza hacía la rubia buscando su mirada.

-No pasa nada- rió nerviosa.

Anna rió por lo bajo, aún sonrojada. Ambas bajaron la vista al frío piso de su cubículo.

El ambiente mañanero se cargó con un aire caliente, tenso. Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ambas. Ninguna se atrevió a pronunciar ni media palabra, se dedicaron únicamente a contar las múltiples grietas del suelo.

Un segundo campanazo azotó las celdas, todas las puertas se abrieron de golpe (Incluidas las puertas dobles de ambos lados). No sintió las botas de ayer, ni la áspera voz de la corpulenta mujer. No había guardia negra hoy por lo apreciado.

Anna sacudió la cabeza alejando de ella el sonrojo, volvió en sí a su carisma de siempre – Vamos, es mejor llegar temprano, antes de que tengamos que hacer fila- soltó una leve risita.

Al ver la cara de confusión de Elsa, la pelirroja explico: -Hay que ir a las regaderas. _"¿Qué?"_ _pensó._

-¿Qué? – dijo con los ojos como platos.

-Que vamos a las regaderas. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué nos bañábamos con saliva o algo por el estilo?- se mofó.

Al ver que la chica de ojos fríos no reaccionó. La cogió de la mano y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Winters se apartó asustada, encogiendo su mano en su pecho.

La muchacha de piel esculpida en mármol sintió como su cara ardía en fuego.

Summers sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro – Mejor vamos ya a las regaderas – y le guiñó un ojo.

Elsa, con sus ojos azules cual ventisca en pleno invierno, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa melancólica a Anna. Ambas salieron por la puerta del lado derecho, por la escalera que baja a la cafetería.

Winters bajo despacio la amplia escalera. Antes de llegar a la cafetería, doblaron por un ancho pasillo. _"Este lugar es más grande de lo que parecía"_ se dijo la rubia platinado. Iban seguidas por un pequeño grupo de uniformes naranjos que comentaban a sus espaldas.

Un escalofrío la recorrió la espalda de la rubia al sentir unos ojos clavados en sus omóplatos. No se giró para ver de quién se trataba, ni pensaba en hacerlo tampoco.

Al fondo había una puerta lo bastante ancha para que pase un elefante por ahí. Al cruzarla se encontró con un casillero anaranjado, cada casilla tenía un número de serie y un nombre.

-Es algo de ropa que nos regala nuestro queridísimo Weselton- le susurro con ironía Anna. La rubia la miro confusa- ropa interior y una toalla -explicó. A lo lejos escuchó un "Hijo de puta" y varias risas que lo acompañaron.

Entró también el puñado de uniformes anaranjados que las seguían. Pudo distinguir a Merida y a Rapunzel entre el puñado de chicas, las otras solo las había visto en la sesión de grupo del día anterior y tal vez en el almuerzo de ayer.

La chica de la mirada fría le sonrió a Anna. La pecosa la dirigió a uno de los casilleros- Entonces metes la ropa aquí y te vas a las duchas- Apunto con la mano el lado derecho de aquel cuarto, donde se veían varías llaves de agua por sobre el techo, había una pequeña separación para una especia de privacidad, una muy rara muestra de privacidad. El suelo de cerámica tenía más grietas de las que la rubia pudo contar nunca y podría jurar que vio sangre.

La visión de Elsa fue interrumpida por el puñado de chicas que se desvestían y aventaban su ropa a su respectivo casillero. Intentó imitarlas pero entonces sintió otra vez la mirada penetrante del día anterior, la mirada fría que le dejaba los bellos de la nuca erizados. Sentía como los ojos de la desconocida le penetraban su espalda nívea. No quería desvestirse, se sentía acosada.

-Elsa, se supone que te quitas la ropa para bañarte - Dijo Merida, con su tonificado torso al desnudo, escuchó la suave risa de Anna entre el murmullo. La rubia se ruborizo, no era una costumbre bañarse con tanta gente _"Y menos una que tuviera los putos ojos en mi espalda"._ Haciendo un esfuerzo casi inhumano por ignorar la mirada fija de alguna de las reas y pasar la parte superior de su uniforme anaranjado por sobre sus hombros, pero lo hizo. Sacó sus pantalones lo más rápido que pudo antes que el arrepentimiento le helara el corazón.

Cubriéndose los pechos los pechos con su brazo izquierdo se giro sobre sus talones dando un par de pasos delicados intentando no pisar un jabón o algo por estilo dispuesta a entrar a las regaderas, todos los cubículos estaban ocupados.

-¡Hey!, A la cola rubia - Dijo una asiática de cabello negro completamente desnuda.

Antes de que el sonrojo se apoderara de sus pómulos una mano la jaló hacía uno de los cubículos. El cubículo de Anna.

-¡Está conmigo Mulan! - Dijo Summers con su particular simpatía. La asiática se limito a hacerle una mirada de arriba a abajo antes de rodar sus ojos por sobre sus parpados rasgados.

La muchacha de ojos azules detuvo su vista en el cuello de Anna, su largo y sensual cuello, adornado tan perfectamente sus infantiles pecas que se extendían a lo largo de su espalda (En menor cantidad, claro). Algo se formo en la parte baja de su abdomen cuando siguió descendiendo la mirada por sobre sus pechos redondos perfectamente sostenidos en su cuerpo. _"Pechos"._ Apartó la mirada lo más rápido que pudo, no podía seguir mirándola así.

En ese momento Elsa reparó que Anna estaba mirándola con sus ojos turquesas cual barco en plena tormenta. Se mordió el labio al acaparar la mirada de Winters. _"Va a matarme"_. la sangre se le subió a la cabeza en menos de lo que se demoró en darse cuenta que Anna se estaba moviendo. _"Estoy jodida"._ Uno de las manos de Anna se acercaron por encima de la cintura de la rubia hasta chocar con una de las paredes que separaban las duchas. A la chica de los ojos azules se le erizó hasta el último de sus pelos a lo largo de toda su piel. _"¿Qué está haciendo?"_ Cerró sus ojos azules cual cielo en plena ventisca, sus rodillas comenzaron a fallarle, sus corazón traicionero se aceleró, sus manos empezaron a sudarle y su garganta se secó _"¿Qué carajo está haciendo?"_. Summers movió su mano por la espalda de la rubia y se apegó más a ella. Sintió el aliento de la pecosa en su cuello, oyó como los labios de Anna se abrían, no necesitaba tener los ojos abiertos para sentir que estaba relamiéndose los labios _"Definitivamente, está matándome"_ fue cuando Anna retiro la mano de su espalda y se alejó todo lo que el cubículo le permitió y dejó verle a la rubia que tenía ya sus ojos abiertos una pequeña figura rectangular. Jabón. Anna solo buscaba el jabón.

Agitó un par de veces el jabón con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Elsa se contagió y rió por lo bajo.

-¿Pueden ya bañarse? ¡Hay gente que quiere bañarse también! -Una muchacha de tez oscura les gritó reventando la burbuja personal que habían creado.

-En un momento- Anna giró una manilla incrustada en la pared, una lluvia de agua helada le corrió las espaldas a ambas. Anna rápidamente enjuagó su cabello y se enjabonó. Winters la imitó. En menos de 5 minutos ya se había bañado. _"La ducha más rápida de mi vida"._ Rió para sí al recordar las duchas interminables con ella misma, donde podía demorarse lo que quisiera, donde sus productos capilares de importación lo dejaban mejor que cualquier peluquería. Avece nuestra rubia echaba de menos aquellos pequeños lujos. _"He estado dos días, No puede ser para siempre... ¿O sí?"._ Una brisa helada la sacó de sus pensamientos, su compañera de celda la había arrastrado ya a los casilleros. Ya se había vestido. Y ella seguía desnuda.

* * *

Ya vestidas, las regaderas se desocuparon y la muchedumbre se dirigió a el patio, pasando por la cafetería. El clima era frío, el ambiente se notaba pesado, cargado. Anna, que tiritaba de frío, dirigió a la rubia hacía la última parte del gran sector recreativo pavimentado, reparó que estaba dividido por la mitad por una valla metálica, donde en el lado opuesto había también una gran cantidad de gente con los mismos uniformes anaranjados. A lo lejos, al otro lado del alambrado, se divisaba un cabello tan blanco como la mismísima nieve. Su compañera de celda con su natural carisma le llevó hacía allí.

-Se demoran un siglo entero, no me hago joven esperándote - Dijo un ahora visible muchacho alvino, de ojos azules. Notó la presencia de Winters y la recorrió con sus ojos invierno de pies a cabeza, hasta la última célula de su piel esculpida en mármol fue revisada por el chico alvino - ¿La nueva? - Y sonrió de lado dejando ver su brillante sonrisa- Jack Frost, para servirte guapa - Y le guiñó un ojo. La chica de los ojos azules cual ventisca en pleno invierno no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse.

Había un muchacho robusto a su lado, de complexión ancha, miró con sus obscuros ojos café a Elsa, recorrió únicamente su pálida cara - Kristoff - Dijo con voz ronca.

Abrió la boca para responderle ero la distrajo una puerta abrirse al otro lado del alambrado, arrastraban a un pequeño organismo anaranjado, lo llevaban arrastrando sus pies. Parecía muerto. Se alarmó al notar que lo traían directo hacía allí.

Al acercarse pudo notar la pequeña contextura de aquel extraño bulto. Parecía un niño. Entonces fue cuando los dos mastodontes uniformados arrojaron al pequeño a la grava esparcida por el suelo.

Kristoff, se apresuró a levantarlo por sus pequeños y débiles costados. Con algo de dificultad el infante tocó con sus pies el suelo y logró mantenerse en pie sujetando a el muchacho rubio por su fibroso brazo. Elsa vio las cadenas en sus manos, bajó la vista y vio las de sus pies, como las que traía ella misma el día que la trajeron. Lo tenían encadenado. Tenían encadenado a un niño, _"¿Qué clase de imbécil encadena a un niño?"._

-Hey Olaff, ¿Todo bien enano?- Le dijo el alvino mientras sacudía el polvo del traje naranjo.

-Lo habitual- Respondió con una media sonrisa, dejando ver sus grandes dientes. Al repasar un par de veces las facciones del muchachito notó lo demacrado que estaba. Su cara era delgada, pálida y larga, su nariz tal vez demasiado grande para una cara tan aniñada, sus labios partidos y sus ojos hundidos. Era una imagen lamentable.

El muchacho robusto miró a ambos lados antes de meter su mano por la parte superior de su traje anaranjado, sacó de ahí una rodaja de pan, una ínfima rodaja de pan. Con sus grandes y masculinas manos le tendió el pan a Olaff. Los ojos negros del pequeño brillaron y con algo de dificultad logró introducirla por su boca. Disfrutó cada bocado.

Escuchó el murmullo de la inconfundible voz de su compañera de celda, no le estaba prestando atención, no podía apartar la vista del pálido muchacho de ojos negros.

No pudo mirarlo por mucho tiempo, sonó una sirena. Por ambos lados del alambrado comenzaron a ingresar guardias quienes movieron a la masa de reos hacía su respectivo sector. Su mente se alejó de los pensamientos referentes al muchacho escuálido de antes, y se centró en el escalofrío que le recorrió la columna. La misma mirada de antes. La misma puta mirada de antes. _"¿Acaso esto podría ser peor?"._

-¿Elsa, me estás escuchando?- Dijo Summers tomándola suavemente por el codo.

-Eh, sí - Y le sonrió de medio lado - No pasa nada - Anna le devolvió la sonrisa acompañada con su natural y sencilla risa.

Y siguieron el camino así, Summers hablando y la rubia asintiendo y mirando de reojo por su espalda para localizar la penetrante mirada. La puta mirada que tenía clavada en la nuca.

Pasaron por la cafetería en dirección a las celdas. Subieron sin ninguna prisa. Más de una vez la pecosa intentó tomar de la mano a la muchacha de ojos azules cual ventisca en pleno invierno, quien la rechazaba con su natural elegancia.

Al llegar a la gruesa puerta de acero se introdujeron en calma a su respectivo colchón.

-Anna, ¿No toman desayuno?- Su compañera la miró con diversión.

-Sí, pero no ahora- Aclaró como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo - Después almorzamos y tenemos la tarde libre - Y le agregó su infantil sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Libre de hacer lo que queramos?

La pelirroja se acercó al cuerpo níveo de la rubia con un coqueteo impregnado en su frente - Lo que queramos...- Le ronroneo cerca de la cara. Asustada, Elsa empujó a la pecosa con un poco más de fuerza que le hubiera gustado. Tener tan cerca a Anna era un problema en curso. Un problema gigante. La chica de ojos turquesa le sonrió dolida y sin decir ni media palabra se recostó en su lado de la celda, con vista a la fría pared de concreto.

La rubia, por otro lado, la rubia se sentó en el colchón apoyada en la pared. Miró detenidamente a Anna, quien se revolvió incómoda entre sus propios brazos.

Se sentía extraño mirarla. Se sentía raro estar cerca de ella. Se sentía inusual su aroma. Pero le gustaba, le encantaba, le fascinaba la delicada rea cubierta de pecas. Y no tenía ni la menor idea de porqué (Ni le interesaba saberlo tampoco).

* * *

 _Caminaba por los pasillos de su instituto, la misma gente de mierda, los mismos pasillos de mierda, el mismo pasillo de mierda, los mismos casilleros de mierda. Era consciente de que era una de las personas más populares. "Tu padre es uno de los mejores empresarios del país ¿Cómo no serlo?". E cierto modo le atraía la fama, pero de cualquier forma le desagrada esas miradas juzgadoras que todo el mundo le lanzaba._

 _Se le acercó una delicada figura del cabello como mismísimo cobre derretido, al irse acercando pudo notar las pecas que cubrían probablemente el 87% por ciento del cuerpo, los ojos tan fieros y salvajes que le hacían semejanza a un mar en plena tormenta, sus largas y tonificadas piernas, sus pechos bien posicionados en su tronco. Definitivamente la reconocería en cualquier lado. Anna estaba en su instituto. "¿Qué carajo está haciendo aquí?". Veía que movía sus labios, hablaba mientras sonreía dejando ver sus blancos dientes perfectamente ordenados._

 _Se detuvo frente a ella, tomó su rostro con ambas manos mientras el cúmulo de espectadores al rededor murmuraban pequeños secretos entre ellos. Se estaba acercando a sus labios, sus carnosos labios naturalmente rojos como las rosas en el principio de la primavera se acercaban a los suyos._

 _-Elsa..._

 _Y entonces se percató que todo era un sueño. Y el escenario en su contorno empezó a romperse, romperse en millones de pedazos. El mundo se le estaba viniendo abajo._

 _Anna con preocupación comenzó a alegarse, más que alegarse, daba marcha atrás. Sus pies por si solos comenzaron a hundirse en el vacío que se encontraban. Anna estaba alejándose, al levantar la vista reparó que no se encontraba ahí con ella. Estaba sola, completamente sola, en todo el sentido literal de la palabra._

 _Unos brazo la levantaron y apareció otro escenario. Era una calle, una sola carretera con un par de faroles que se divisaban a lo lejos. Sus piernas comenzaron a andar por si solas, dirigidas específicamente a el centro. Sintió una suave presión en su mano izquierda, y entonces la vio: Anna caminaba con ella cogida de su mano._

 _-Elsa...- le susurró con una voz aterciopelada que le erizó hasta el último cabello a lo largo de su cuerpo. La pelirroja tomó nuevamente su rostro a punto de besarlo y con el mismo tono aterciopelado de antes le dijo a la altura de sus labios: -Te quiero..._

 _Y el escenario volvió a quebrajarse._

 _Pero esta vez no reapareció._

* * *

Abrió los ojos alternada. Lo primero que divisó fue el bulto naranjo que descansaba al frente. Algo le tranquilizó verla. No sabía porqué pero lo hizo.

Estaba dispuesta a levantarse cuando la estruendosa sirena sonó rebotando en cada una de los compartimientos. Summers, sobresaltada giró sobre sí misma, estrellándose contra el piso. Seguida de una enorme carcajada de parte de la rubia.

-No es gracioso, pude haber muerto - dijo señalando con su pulgar su pecosa espalda - Imagínate quedo inválida - Y entonces agarró sus piernas con una cara de muerte impregnada en su cara - ¡No siento mis piernas! ¡No las siento! - Y la pecosa se lanzó a reír con su propio chiste, al cual Elsa se le sumó.

-Ven, levántate - Y le tendió una mano, quien Summers gustosa la aceptó.

Ya de pie, se sacudió el polvo que se le había pegado en el uniforme. Se aclaró la garganta y agregó: -Ahora viene tu maldito desayuno - Y estallaron en carcajadas una vez más.

En silencio la pelirroja comenzó a deslizarse por la puerta, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera. Juntas bajaron el tramo de la escalera a la cafetería, pero algo le perturbo a la muchacha pálida. Algo le decía que no tenía que estar ahí.

-Anna... Yo... Después te alcanzo - Y sin decir ni media palabra se giró en dirección a las regaderas. _"'¿Qué estoy haciendo?"._ Pareciera que sus pies se negaran a seguir las ordenes de su cabeza, la guiaban por el corredor como si tuvieran un mapa del recinto y hubieran estado ahí toda su vida. Giraron por el corredor y se encontró con el clásico fondo blanco, y al final una preciosa puerta hecha con madera de roble. Aceleró el pasó en dirección a la puerta. Apenas u mano rozó la perilla de cobre una descarga eléctrica le recorrió la columna. Respiró hondo y se dignó a entrar.

El aire era algo seco dentro del recinto, sus techos eran altos y sobre todo lo que más le fascinó a la muchacha de piel pétrea fueron lo largo e interminables estantes repletos de libros. Se dirigió apresurada al estante que le quedaba más cercano.

Con la punta de sus delgados y finos dedos tocó la contextura de uno de los textos. Fue la sensación más maravillosa que pudo nunca conocer. Con ternura fue repasando la contextura de cada uno de los libros. Inhalando el olor a hojas y a silencio eterno en el que se encontraba.

Pero no todo es perfecto.

Al menos no en la P.J.D.M.S nada lo podía ser.

Algo le perturbo a su alma. Algo inquietante e incómodo. Algo extraño que le molestaba.

Y entonces lo sintió. Sintió la misma mirada de mierda. La misma mirada penetrante de mierda. Pero eta vez era distinta, era dominante. Como si quisiera aplastarla posando su vista en la nuca de la muchacha de ojo azules cual ventisca en pleno invierno.

En ese momento reparó la situación en la que se encontraba: Estaba a solas con su depredador. Absolutamente sola. Y el miedo la invadió.

Escuchó pasos, delicados pasos como si la persona a sus espaldas estuviera caminando de puntillas para despistarla. Sin apartar la mirada de Elsa en ningún momento.

Dejó el miedo de lado, inhaló profundo y decidida a encarar a su acosador, se giró sobre sus talones.

Y no estaba preparada para lo que vio.

No estaba para nada preparada para lo que vio.

 _"O por Dios..."_

* * *

 **Para _los que ya leían esta historia, podrían no sorprenderse por nuestro acosador. PERO DE CUALQUIER FORMA AHORA HAY MUCHO MÁS TRAMA._**

 ** _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._**

 ** _Besitos y esperen el capítulo 3._**


End file.
